


No Choice

by Anonymous



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Kink Meme, Large Cock, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolinar had wanted Apophis so badly before she became Tok'ra, and now Sam was helpless to fight the lust and the pleasure, as he took her again and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: SG-1, Sam/Apophis, Jolinar had wanted him so badly before she became Tok'ra, and now Sam was helpless to fight the lust and the pleasure, as took her again and again

As much as she hated herself for it, her pussy was dripping wet almost immediately. She unconsciously licked her lips as Apophis pulled aside his pants and his huge cock sprang free. It was so hard that it pointed straight up, and larger than any cock she had seen before.   
  
He grinned at her naked writhing body splayed out before him on the bench.  
  
" **So, human, now you will learn how it feels to be mounted by a god!**  
  
He caressed his straining erection, then closed the distance to Sam in a few steps. He aimed the head of his shaft for her opening, grabbed her hips and pulled her to him as he thrust forward, spearing her.   
  
Sam cried out, the pain from being stretched so much and so fast being enough to pull her out of lust-craze. Apophis laughed hoarsely and pulled back a little before ramming himself into her again.  
  
After maybe ten thrusts, Sam had relaxed enough that the pain was lessening and she could focus fully on the pleasure of being stretched so much. She looked at Apophis, and felt a wave of anger and repulsion at being fucked by a Goa'uld. This mingled with the desire she knew came from Jolinar's memories.   
  
Her former symbiote had desired Apophis while she was still a Goa'uld and a lowly underling. Sam could not completely push that lust away, and her body was in fact reacting strongly to it.   
  
When Apophis thrust into her again, a soft moan escaped her. By the next thrust she rocked against him, panting lightly.  
  
" **I knew you would like it, Tau'ri slut! Or is it perhaps the memories from your former symbiote that rules you?** " He grinned widely. " **Oh, yes, human, I knew of her lusting for me, and I would have gladly granted her wish had she not betrayed me!**  
  
His eyes flashed in anger at the memories of that betrayal, and he thrust harder into Sam, deeper until she could accommodate no more.   
  
"More! Please, more!" She groaned and closed her eyes, writing in ecstasy as he continued rutting into her.   
  
"Yes!" She cried out, coming explosively. "Oh, god, yes!"   
  
Apophis pounded into her several times more before he came with a growl, his eyes flashing.   
  
Sam looked up at him with a silly grin and a blissful expression, twitching a little from several small mini-orgasms she had from the exquisite feeling of his cock inside her still hyper-sensitive pussy.  
  
He pulled out of her and looked at her with an expression of surprise and lust. " **Impressive. You clearly enjoyed this very much. Shall we see if you are ready for more?**  
  
He cackled as he turned her over in a quick motion and spread her ass, probing it with a finger. " **Wonderfully tight. This will be exquisite.** "  
  
Sam had suspected it when the servant had insisted she was cleaned, but she still felt fear mingled with lust. Apophis was huge, and while she loved anal, her lovers where generally much more gentle. "Wait!" She begged.  
  
But that was too late. Apophis had smeared some of her copious pussy fluids on his cock that was already as hard as before, and plunged into her tiniest hole.   
  
Sam cried out as he stretched her far beyond what she had experienced before, but he just laughed hoarsely and pushed ahead.   
  
He leaned down and grabbed around to her breasts, and pinched her nipples hard. Sam squeaked, but felt herself grow wetter again, loving the sensation.  
  
Apophis thrust deeply into her ass, rubbing hard against her g-spot through the thin wall to her pussy. She loved it!  
  
He was sliding easier in and out now, each time entering her fully, and his heavy balls were slamming against her pussy each time. She moaned and sneaked a hand down between her legs, rubbing at her clit.   
  
She was rapidly approaching orgasm, and soon bucked under him with the power of her climax. He came several hard thrusts later, his hot seed jetting into her ass.   
  
Apophis just laughed as he pulled out and went to clean himself off. " **I believe I shall keep you for some time, Tau'ri. You are a rare prize!** "  
  
He waved at a couple slavegirls who came and pulled the still woozy Sam from the bench and half-dragged her from the room.   
  
She was not even sure if she wanted to escape, or if she would stay for a while and enjoy the sex!


End file.
